This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The physical function of older candidates for renal transplantation and their ability to sustain physical activity programs are currently unknown. The primary goal of this study is to determine the feasibility of a physical activity intervention in older dialysis-dependent patients, assessing its effect on maintaining transplant candidacy and outcome after transplantation.